


Chipped Part 1

by EtherianEm



Series: Chipped [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Chipped Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianEm/pseuds/EtherianEm
Summary: Catra was taken into the Horde against her will. There, she was manipulated and urged to prove herself useful. After her repetitive defiance to Horde Prime, she is forced to be chipped. We never see what happens during her time under his control (besides the fight scene). That is, until now....This will be a short multi'part story. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Chipped [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Chipped Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alissa/gifts).



> This is my first She-Ra Fanfiction so pleaaase bare with me

Horde Prime gently lifts my face up with the tip of his pristine boot, staring at me with such distaste it almost makes me shiver.  _ Almost _ .

“The Etherian ship has changed course,” His words slither out like a snake, the venomous tone penetrating the air, “but your treachery shall not save them.” He slowly gets up and raises his hands; the clones surrounding the perimeter chant at his command. As he continues the chanting slowly crescendos.

“There is no darkness that my light cannot pierce… no distance that my hand cannot reach! **THEY WILL** **_NOT_ ** **BE ABLE TO HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!** ” The chanting abruptly stops, not leaving so much as an echo. Prime’s voice returns the calm regality that terrifies me more than the thunderous tone he held just a moment ago. “You were beloved in my sight,” he coos before adding, “and this is how you repay me.”

Suddenly I hear myself laugh, a burst of confidence entering my system. I caught him off guard. He thought he had everything under control,  _ me  _ under control, but he didn’t.

“What did you expect!? After all us Etherians are so  _ very _ emotional.” My brows furrow in defiance as I spit out, “It doesn’t matter what you do to me. Glimmer is gone, and you will  _ never _ get your hands on Adora!” 

His eyes flicker for a split second, surprised at my remark. However his composure is once again present when he replies, “Oh, my child, you’re wrong. Everyone has a place in my empire.” He grabs my face with his cold, metallic hands. I shrink from his grip, but his hold on me remains strong as iron. My eyes widen with terror as he sneers, “You will be of use to me yet.”

He releases his hand from my head and commands his clones, “Take her to her holding cell.” With a wave of his hand, two clones appear beside me, harshly grab my arms, and drag me towards my doom. My body goes limp, all the fight in me exhausted. He is going to use me to gain access to She-ra, to Adora. We arrive at the room that once held Glimmer prisoner, now being used to imprison me. Any trace of her presence was now gone, the room now back to it’s untouched appearance. The clones prop me up on my feet and enforce the shield barricading me from the rest of the ship. It doesn’t matter to me. All I can think about is how my attempt of saving Glimmer and ultimately Adora, although partially successful, in the end didn’t stop anything. I lay down at the end of the cot provided for me. Its stiff mattress reminds me of the Fright Zone, of Adora. Tears brim my eyes as I slowly drift off to sleep.

**_~-~_ **

_ I giggle as I skid across the unkept floors of the Fright Zone. My hands and feet pad across the floors as I swiftly turn each corner. As I look ahead, I see a glimpse of a dark shadow making its way down the hallway, towards me. I instantly recognize that shape. Shadow Weaver. As quickly as I saw her, l leap towards a dark corner, hiding behind a small column. But it’s too late. I hear Shadow Weaver’s steady footsteps become louder and louder. Before I know it, I’m face to face with the woman who scares me most. Just as she’s about to scold me, Adora comes running in and stops right in between Shadow Weaver and me. “Stop..” She says, catching her breath, “she didn’t do anything wrong.” _

_ “Oh, Adora, why must you defend this little rascal?” Shadow Weaver puts her hand on Adora’s cheek. “Must I remind you? You are special, Adora. Destined for greatness. She, on the other hand…well I only keep her around for your sake. However, if she continues to be a nuisance, I will have no choice but to dispose of her.” _

_ My eyes widen and I cower behind Adora’s figure. Adora looks down and only says, “Yes, Shadow Weaver.” _

_ Shadow Weaver, clearly pleased with the response, turns around and walks away. Adora turns around and puts her hand on my shoulder. “You okay?” She asks. I feel my entire body heat up in fury as I swipe her hand off, hiss at her, and scurry away. I can barely hear Adora pleading as I run off towards the deep shadows concealing the rest of the Fright Zone. “Catraaa…” Her voice gradually fades away as my vision dims and is consumed in darkness. _


End file.
